


Fuck Me Up Please

by sunshine_bluez



Series: kinky times with LuWoo [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Daddy Kink, Filthy, Hand Jobs, Kinky, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, i love soft shy bois who are actually hella dominant in the bedroom, in otherwords Lucas, jungwoo is kinky af, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_bluez/pseuds/sunshine_bluez
Summary: It takes him a couple tries, but Jungwoo eventually gets what he wants: a good fucking.





	Fuck Me Up Please

Jungwoo didn’t know how to tell Lucas to fuck him without being too blatant. He whined about it to Win Win, who just sympathetically patted him on the back.

“It’s our curse Jungwoo,” Win Win explained.

“What curse,” Jungwoo muttered.

“That we look super innocent so people want to treat us delicately when in reality we just want someone to pound us into a bed.” Win Win said simply, inspecting something on his hand. Jungwoo choked at how Win Win said it so nonchalantly.

“That’s not –“ Jungwoo began. “On second thought, you said that exactly right.” Jungwoo sighed. “That doesn’t solve my problem though.”

“Okay well you can’t expect Lucas to just jump you,” Win Win pointed out.

“Why not?” Jungwoo whined. “The first thing that attracted me to him was how hot he looked, and the fact that he looked like the type to fuck me every which way.”

“Well you and I are the living embodiment of mistaken first impressions,” Win Win retorted. Jungwoo sighed in acknowledgement. The two of them were into a variety of BDSM stuff, and confided in each other occasionally about their various likes. “Why don’t you know, start hinting or teasing him for it?” Win Win continued. “I don’t think he’s aware that you want that from him…he’s such a puppy eager to please you that once he’s aware, I bet he would totally be down.”

“That’s, not a bad idea,” Jungwoo relented. “We haven’t done too many sexual things, and Lucas is too soft to initiate that kind of stuff so I guess it’s up to me.”

“Yeah, you do that. Anyways, help me pick out a harness! I personally really like this one…” Win Win babbled, showing Jungwoo various pictures.

 

Attempt 1:

Jungwoo found his first opportunity a few days later. Lucas and he had decided to take a nap together after their respective class, and when Jungwoo woke up an hour later, Win Win was gone from the room for his class. It was just him and Lucas.

Lucas sensed that Jungwoo had shifted, grumbling and moving to draw Jungwoo back to his side. Jungwoo giggled and complied, brushing his nose adoringly against Lucas’s. This close, he could see all of his eyelashes and small freckles. His eyes traced the slope of his nose and the soft shape of his lips, and Jungwoo couldn’t help but dip his head down to press a kiss against those lips. The pressure behind the kiss was more than just a peck but just shy of a hungry make-out session. Lucas hummed and pressed back as well, arm snaking around his waist to pull him closer when Jungwoo leaned back, pulling away slightly to disconnect their lips. Lucas’s eyes finally fluttered open, looking at him sleepily. Jungwoo smiled at the cute sight before smirking and diving back in to reclaim his lips determinedly, pressing his body into Lucas and slipping his thigh in between his legs. Lucas groaned in surprise at Jungwoo’s sudden passionate kiss and his thigh that was rubbing against his clothed dick. Lucas returned the passion and kissed him back roughly, pushing his shoulders so that Jungwoo was suddenly on his back and Lucas was hovering over him.

“Fuck Jungwoo,” Lucas breathed out, detaching their lips. Jungwoo didn’t reply, just ran his hands down Lucas’s side and to his hips, then back up to the nape of his neck pulling him down for another kiss. It caused Lucas to lower his body on to Jungwoo’s, enticing Jungwoo to roll his hips up and draw out a moan that Jungwoo greedily swallowed. 

But Jungwoo wasn’t done just yet. His hands trailed down from his shoulders and to the joggers that hung around Lucas’s hips. His fingers tracing the waistband momentarily before pushing them down his hips.

“Babe,” Lucas exhaled breathily.

“I wanna make you feel good,” Jungwoo whispered, biting his lip and smiling slightly, giving him his best bedroom eyes.

Lucas moaned at that, sitting back on Jungwoo’s hips and shifting his weight on one hand to use the other to push his joggers and underwear completely off before lowering himself again to press a chaste kiss to Jungwoo’s lips.

“What did I do to deserve you hm?” Lucas groaned out at the sight of Jungwoo beneath him, hair spread out on the pillow and plush lips wet from their kissing.

Jungwoo nipped at Lucas’s lip playfully in response before cutting to the chase and gripping Lucas’s cock in his hand. Lucas immediately moaned shakily and bucked his hip forward.

Jungwoo tried not to smile widely at the power he felt, at the sight of Lucas falling apart under his hands. He stroked his cock with long and steady strokes, thumbing over the head and running his hand down to fondle his balls. Jungwoo tightened his fingers around Lucas’s thick cock, imagining it ramming into him over and over again. The image caused Jungwoo to arch his back and tug harshly, causing Lucas to fall forward with a moan and a “fuck Jungwoo oh my god,” right in his ear. Jungwoo whined and turned his head to the side, baring his neck for Lucas, hoping that he would see it as a sign to please mark him. 

Lucas saw the action and understood, roughly licking a stripe up his neck and to his ear. He pulled Jungwoo’s ear lobe into his mouth, suckling on it and licking the shell. Jungwoo’s entire body melted into the bed at the motion, hand’s stuttering to a stop as Lucas exploited his weak spot. Lucas pulled off of his ear and went for his neck, sucking a dark hickey right on his artery. Jungwoo moaned loudly as he felt Lucas’s tongue prod harshly at his skin. He realized that he had stopped stroking Lucas and quickly picked up where he left off, making Lucas pant and let out small “ah” sounds of pleasure against his neck, biting here and there as the pleasure built up.

“So what do you think of when you jack off huh?” Jungwoo asked breathily.

Lucas moaned brokenly at that, pulling up to stare at Jungwoo with a dazed look in his eyes and mouth open as he panted.

“Wha-“

“How do you see me? On my back, legs spread open, hands tied?” Jungwoo huffed out. “Or, am I on my hands and knees, ass up and whining for your thick cock?” Jungwoo whispered dirtily into Lucas’s ear.

“J-Jungwoo, I’m cumming,” Lucas choked out.

“Cum on my stomach baby,” Jungwoo replied, stroking him faster and harder.

“fff-uuckk,” Lucas groaned out, body tightening as he came on to Jungwoo’s stomach as directed. Jungwoo moaned as he felt the warm cum spill onto his stomach. Lucas was sitting back with his eyes closed catching his breath. Jungwoo trailed his finger through the mess, bringing it to his lips and licking it off. He looked up when he heard Lucas suck in a breath as he watched his tongue flick out to collect the cum off of his finger.

“Jungwoo you are unreal,” Lucas breathed out. Jungwoo smiled happily. “But you didn’t get off,” Lucas stated with a frown.

“Just get me a paper towel, wipe this up, and cuddle with me.” Jungwoo directed, pouting a little. 

Lucas smiled at him softly, complying and fetching a paper towel and cleaning him up before crawling back into the bed and tucking Jungwoo to his side.

“By the way, you never answered my question. About your fantasies. What you like…” Jungwoo trailed off.

Lucas blushed and whined, turning and tucking Jungwoo’s head under his chin. “Jungwooo I’m shyyy,”

Jungwoo giggled and patted his hip. “Okay okay you don’t have to respond to that. Yet.”

 

Attempt 2:

“Lucas, do you have a shirt I can borrow to sleep in? I forgot to bring one,” Jungwoo pouted.

“Of course!” Lucas beamed, going to his closet.

Jungwoo smirked conspiratorially. He didn’t ‘forget’ to bring one. He purposely didn’t bring one. Jungwoo prided himself on being sneaky like that. 

“Here, take this one.” Lucas offered before Jungwoo could break into an evil laugh. Jungwoo gratefully took the shirt – a big and soft gray tee that Lucas often wore – and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He tugged his shirt off and put on Lucas’s. The shirt was so big that it covered up his boxers, as if he wasn’t wearing anything on the bottom.

Lucas clambered onto his bed, moving the covers around before looking up. “Come on Jungwoo-“ Lucas stopped as his gaze landed on Jungwoo standing in the middle of the room in just his shirt and boxers, hair mussed a little from taking his shirt off and putting one on. Jungwoo cocked his head to the side, but Mark and Haechan burst in just then, interrupting any reply that Lucas could have responded with.

Jungwoo turned to give the two boys a smile. Lucas had invited him to sleep over, but warned him that his roommate and his boyfriend would be sleeping over as well. Jungwoo was fine with it, wanting to meet Lucas’s roommate anyways. So Jungwoo had decided to not make any blatant moves tonight since they had company, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t tease Lucas.

“Haechan and I will be waking up around nine tomorrow morning so sorry if we wake you guys up,” Mark apologized.

“Oh no worries,” Jungwoo replied kindly.

Mark beamed at him and clambered onto his bed after Haechan, the two boys giggling and burrowing underneath the covers. Jungwoo smiled fondly at them before going to turn off the light. He carefully made his way back to Lucas’s bed, sliding underneath the covers and immediately cuddling up to Lucas. 

Lucas chuckled at Jungwoo who clung onto him like a koala. The two stared at each other in the near-darkness and shared a soft smile.

“I like your roommate Mark,” Jungwoo whispered.

“I like him too,” Lucas whispered back with an amused look on his face.

Jungwoo hummed and softly kissed Lucas before turning over and scooting back so his back was pressed against Lucas’s front. Lucas automatically curled his arms around him, shifting around as well until they were comfortably spooning. 

Now Jungwoo wasn’t one to fall asleep quickly. He guessed that fifteen minutes had passed, and he had the urge to shift onto his other side. He wanted to flip over to face Lucas, but didn’t want to wake the other boy if he was already sleeping, since he knew the boy tended to fall asleep quite quickly. Jungwoo hesitantly pressed his hips back, seeing if the boy would give any signal that would suggest his wakefulness. Nothing happened and Jungwoo sighed, acknowledging that this was his fate. He scooched back a little more, fidgeting until his hips fit snugly against Lucas’s. But something was pressing up against him-

Jungwoo’s mouth made an ‘o’ in realization. Lucas was hard and his dick was pressing right up against his ass and he could hear Lucas’s breath hitch and how could he think that he was asleep? Once he got over his shock, he took quick stock of the situation. Lucas must think that he was asleep and just unconsciously moving, and was thus not making a move on him or he was just being his shy self and withholding himself from doing anything. There are two other people in the room too, his brain helpfully supplied. Jungwoo pouted as he realized that Lucas couldn’t exactly just fuck him right then and there-oh. Jungwoo smiled evilly as he came up with an idea that would definitely fuck Lucas up.

Jungwoo deliberately ground back onto Lucas’s dick, clearly signaling to him that he was indeed awake and aware of the situation that was occurring. Lucas’s breath whooshed out by his ear, causing him to smirk. He snuck his hand behind him to tug Lucas’s boxers down so he could pull out his cock.

“Jungwoo, what are you doing,” Lucas hissed. Jungwoo didn’t answer and merely hiked up the legs of his boxers as high as they could go before he parted his legs slightly and pulled Lucas’s cock between them.

“Jungwo-ooahh” Lucas groaned quietly as Jungwoo clenched his thighs around Lucas’s hard cock. Jungwoo moaned quietly as he rocked his thighs back and forth over Lucas’s cock, his hard member brushing up against his clothed dick with each stroke. He set a leisurely pace, grinding his ass back and squeezing his thighs together intermittently, drawing quiet moans and bites from Lucas. 

‘Fuck’ Jungwoo thought hazily as he undulated his hips. His plan was to fuck up Lucas but Jungwoo was equally wrecked, the urge to just shove Lucas’s cock into his ass growing exponentially. The two of them were quite fucked – excuse the pun – because neither could cum without making a mess on the bed which would then require them to clean themselves up and expose their activities to Mark and Haechan and it was close to two in the morning and frankly, Jungwoo was just not up for any of that. 

Lucas’s hands were gripping his hips tightly, causing Jungwoo to moan out. But suddenly Lucas’s hands disappeared from his hips, only for one to come up and roughly grab him by the front of the throat, slamming his head back onto Lucas’s shoulder and the other covered his mouth, muffling the initial noise of surprise that quickly morphed into a pleasured moan.

“God baby you’re so fucking loud,” Lucas growled into Jungwoo’s ear. The sudden rough change of events had Jungwoo’s eyes rolling back as he shivered with pleasure from how Lucas was handling him and the gritty way he growled the words into his ears.

The hand on his throat briefly went down to his thighs, roughly crossing them to create an even tighter feeling around Lucas cock before resuming their place back around his neck. Lucas thrusted his cock in and out of the tight heat of Jungwoo’s soft thighs, exhaling shakily in Jungwoo’s ear. But it didn’t continue long, Lucas groaning in frustration as he slowed to a stop, quietly panting behind Jungwoo. Probably because he realized he couldn’t cum right then considering their current situation. Lucas’s grip on his throat and mouth loosened as he slid his hands down to merely hold him in a soft embrace.

“Goodnight Jungwoo,” Lucas murmured sternly and softly as he nestled back into the pillow. As if nothing had just happened.

Jungwoo’s head was reeling as he lay there trying to gather his breath and his thoughts. Lucas had fallen asleep quickly after that, leaving Jungwoo a mess as he lay there trying to sleep after his original plan was dumped upside down on him. 

 

The next morning, Jungwoo became conscious at what he guessed was 8 am since he heard Haechan and Mark clamber out of bed and get dressed. His eyes were still heavy with sleep so he kept them closed, drifting back off to sleep in less than a minute. The next time he woke, it was to see Lucas staring intently at him, fully awake. Jungwoo blearily blinked his eyes and smiled softly.

“Good you’re awake,” Lucas murmured. Jungwoo’s questioning hum was abruptly cut off by the boy bodily kissing him. Needless to say, Jungwoo woke up immediately. His noise of confusion quickly turned into an unabashed moan as Lucas hungrily licked into his mouth, kissing him roughly and passionately.

Lucas pulled away quickly, looking down at Jungwoo with a hungry gaze. Jungwoo found himself in yet another dazed state, staring up at Lucas with his bed hair and sleep shirt rucked up. 

Jungwoo licked his lips. “Wha-“

Before he could finish his question, Lucas leaned down so his mouth was right by his ear. “Now that those two are gone, it’s payback time.” Lucas whispered dirtily.

Quite frankly, Junwoo was shook and could not come up with an adequate response to Lucas’s statement, choosing to instead breathe in sharply. Lucas grinned at his response, pulling back to lift Jungwoo’s hips up and roughly pull his boxers off and throw them to the ground. He didn’t give Jungwoo any time to gather his wits, settling between his spread legs. He spit on his hand, coating his finger with his saliva before pressing his finger to Jungwoo’s hole. He didn’t hesitate pushing his finger in, all the way to his knuckle. 

“Hnngg-oh my god Lucas Lucas,” Jungwoo breathed out heavily, rutting his hips up at the sudden intrusion.

Lucas paused for a second, worry taking over his face briefly. “Are you okay babe?”

Jungwoo’s chest heaved up and down. “Y-yes, fine, keep going.”

Lucas scrutinized him for a second before slowly pumping his finger in and out of Jungwoo’s ass.

“Come here,” Jungwoo whispered, motioning for Lucas to come forward and kiss him. Lucas obliged, kissing Jungwoo while fingering him roughly. Jungwoo moaned into his mouth when Lucas added another finger.

“Fuck Lucas, I love your hands so much oh my god,” Jungwoo groaned out, rolling his hips onto Lucas’s fingers. “your fingers are so long and thick and sexy.” He sighed dreamily. Jungwoo always had a fascination with Lucas’s hands, imagining them wrapped around his throat, spanking him, wrapped around his hips…but that was for another time, Jungwoo thought. For now, having his fingers thrusting up into his ass was more than enough. Jungwoo was pulled out of his reverie by Lucas’s fingers nudging and curling forward, causing Jungwoo to arch his back in pleasure.

“Oohhh fuck,” Jungwoo managed to get out.

Lucas suddenly pulled both fingers out, making Jungwoo whine in confusion.

“I want to watch you pleasure yourself.”

Jungwoo blinked owlishly at Lucas, who was taking off his shirt and boxers. Lucas met his gaze and raised an eyebrow. “Well? What are you waiting for?”

Jungwoo wordlessly trailed his hand down his abdomen until his fingers reached his puckered hole. He only hesitated a moment before plunging two fingers into his heat. Jungwoo closed his eyes at the pleasurable feeling of being full. He immediately curled his fingers, hitting his pleasurable spot and moaning softly. Lucas was watching him intently, eyes flicking from his fingers to Jungwoo’s face. He was sitting back on his heels, biting his lip and slowly stroking himself. Jungwoo blushed and whined at the attention, pulling his fingers out in a sudden bout of shyness.

“Lucas I want you, your fingers are so much better,” Jungwoo pouted.

“Oh I’ll give you something even better,” Lucas promised. He got up from the bed and opened the drawer in his desk, rifling through it. Jungwoo took the moment to admire his boyfriend, his tall and strong frame, the way his shoulders tapered down into a nice waist and god his ass and thighs and wow Jungwoo is drooling. He watched Lucas intently as he ripped open the condom package and rolled the condom on his cock, throwing the package away and turning to face Jungwoo with lust-filled eyes.

Jungwoo parted his legs wider as Lucas settled back in between them. Lucas had grown quiet, not meeting Jungwoo’s eyes. Jungwoo reached out and gently tilted his chin up, meeting Lucas’s gaze.

Lucas took a deep breath before speaking. “You’re sure you want this right? I don’t want to like, pressure you or anything-“

Jungwoo giggled, interrupting Lucas’s rambling. “I definitely want this,” he assured the boy. “Now come on, you’ve kept me waiting long enough.”

Lucas smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to Jungwoo’s lips as he shuffled closer. The kiss quickly turned filthy, as Jungwoo desperately licked and bit Lucas’s lips, making the taller boy groan. His breath hitched as he felt Lucas nudge his cock to his hole, pressing forward until the thick head slipped inside him. Jungwoo momentarily broke their kiss, panting into Lucas’s mouth as his cock slowly sank into him. 

“Does it hurt baby?” Lucas asked, voice straining as he bottomed out.

“No, not, at all,” Jungwoo breathed out. 

Lucas groaned at that and started to move, slowly thrusting into Jungwoo’s tight heat. The pleasure Lucas felt was heightened more so by the small ‘ahs’ that Jungwoo made each time he thrusted, and the way his hands fisted the sheets and then moved to settle on his back, raking down his shoulder, causing Lucas to grunt and thrust harder, the sound of skin slapping skin sounding through the air and making both boys moan brokenly.

“God baby, you were being so loud last night you know?” Lucas growled, hips slapping against Jungwoo’s ass. Jungwoo whimpered at his words.

“I-I can’t help it, you’re too hot Lucas,” Jungwoo panted out, tugging at Lucas’s hair. Lucas reached up with one hand to pull Jungwoo’s hands out from their spot in his hair and onto the bed above his head. Jungwoo’s eyes widened at their position. Lucas had one hand pressing both of his wrists into the bed, and the other hand gripping his waist tightly, pulling him into each thrust.

“Oh, my, god,” Jungwoo cried out after each thrust. Jungwoo could feel his orgasm building up and he grew frantic, locking his ankles behind Lucas’s waist and pulling him even harder into him. 

Lucas groaned at the movement, pounding into Jungwoo so hard that the boy shifted further up the mattress. 

“Fuck baby you’re so tight,” Lucas bit out. Jungwoo was too delirious at that point and couldn’t form coherent words, opting instead to moan and whimper as Lucas drove into him relentlessly.

“I’m so close baby,” Lucas grit out, unlocking Jungwoo’s ankles and roughly pushing his legs up so they were bent up to his chest. The new angle had Jungwoo screaming, his breath whooshing out of him as he came hard, cumming onto his stomach and clenching around Lucas’s cock.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Lucas sounded wrecked at the sight of Jungwoo cumming. “God you just love my cock huh baby?”

“Yes daddy I love your thick cock, please just use me,” Jungwoo moaned out, eyes watering and rolling back as the pleasure of his orgasm was dragged out.

Lucas groaned out at the way Jungwoo had called him daddy, hips slamming against Jungwoo’s ass one more time before he came as well. Lucas dropped his weight onto Jungwoo’s side, careful of the pool of cum on the boy’s stomach and chest. The boy’s labored breaths filled the silence, Jungwoo sighing in content. 

Jungwoo turned his head to look at Lucas and simply admire him in the post-sex afterglow. Sweat beaded his forehead and his hair was tousled every which way. A hickey adorned his neck and his shoulder courtesy of Jungwoo, and his possessive heart purred in satisfaction. 

“Holy shit that was so good,” Lucas finally said, breaking the silence and turning to look at Jungwoo. Jungwoo hummed in content.

“Thanks for a good fucking.”

“Anytime babe,” Lucas smirked.

“How about right now?” Jungwoo snarked, the corner of his lip quirking up into a smile.

“Hmm, your wish is my command.” Lucas purred out, leaning forward to capture his lips in a heated kiss. “What was it you said a few days ago? About my fantasies? Whether I saw you on your back with your legs spread and hands restrained? Well we can check that one off and move onto the next one.”

“Oh? Remind me, what was the next one?” Jungwoo asked sweetly.

“I believe you said on your hands and knees, ass up in the air while you begged for my cock,” Lucas said lowly, a predatory look in his gaze. 

Jungwoo shivered in anticipation. “Well come and get it then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow what a ride.  
> Thanks for reading this indulgent smutty LuWoo fic friends


End file.
